Little Meisters (Part 1)
by LellyBlueKat
Summary: Laurelle is set of to a new journey, taking risks, and having to GO INDOORS! Her friend Katrina and her are going to do the best they can to save Laurelle's Ghost powers. Read and find out just the beginning of a whole new WORLD.


Walking lonesome around the neighborhood (like it has been for years) Laurelle, the 1601 year old Meister has been living outside for centuries. All alone, striving to live outside as much as possible to keep the world healthy and happy.

This is just the beginning of a whole different life for Laurelle. But she does not notice that yet.

"Beep, beep" goes Laurelle's phone. She notices she gets another text from her friend Katrina. "Hey, remember how I told you about the Meister school?" texted Katrina.

"Yup. What about it? You seem pretty serious about this text. Something wrong?" texted Laurelle in a worry.

"Well… You see… The academy wants you to come to their school and join us. They are very excited that they finally found a new Meister! They are trying the best they can to find Meister's all around the world. They want you to register" texted Katrina in a long paragraph.

"WHAT?! You told them about me?! Meet me here by the river where I hang out" Laurelle quickly texted.

Katrina finally met Laurelle at the river. A lot of tension was in the air. Starring at each other until their eyes got tired. Katrina quickly spoke "Okay what is going on. Aren't you alone all the time? Don't you want to make new friends, Laurelle? It will be good for you. It is unhealthy for you to be outside forever".

Laurelle thought for a second, but then as quickly as she could, she made up her mind and said no, and just walked away.

Two weeks later went by, while Laurelle was buying a Hot chocolate by the neighborhood's Hockey rink, a lot of people were standing around the general area were the rink was. Laurelle quickly ran to a corner to turn into ghost powers (when you are a Meister, you can turn into ghost powers so you don't get discovered) when suddenly, her powers started to fade. As a Meister, it is important to be able to turn into a ghost when needed! Without her powers, she will no longer be a Meister and her ghost powers will be vanished and she will be a human forever (which will cause the world's ozone layer to be in great danger).

Laurelle is a Meister, the Outdoors Meister. She is in charge of the Sky, world's ozone layer, and half of the world's wind. (The other half comes from the trees. Also guided by the Wood Meister). Her hair is a light shade of blonde on the top and the ends and bottom of her hair are a very dark shade of blonde and brown. She wears a large size purple sweater and long grey pants. Her clothes are hard to wash considering she lives outside and washes them in a river. Now you know why she is 1601 years old. Katrina is the same age. She happens to be the Weather Meister. Katrina has really long baby pink hair with two large pony tails that are proofed and face upwards. She has an apartment just by the academy and uses her human powers to communicate with the lady who owns the place and her neighbors. Katrina wears a casual and classy shirt with the color green and has black leggings with pink running shoes. She is busy with weather reports most of the time, so she is hard working. So Katrina, Laurelle and her other Meister friends are very important too.

Laurelle grabbed her phone and quickly texted Katrina for help. "KATRINA! KATRINA! My ghost powers are fading! What do I do? HELP ME!" 15 seconds later, Katrina finally got the text and went straight to the office of the Meister academy.

"Lord Meister, Laurelle needs help right away. Her ghost powers are fading. I am not sure why they are, but we need them as a Meister. What can we do?" Katrina informed.

"Katrina! It is nice to see you, and yes. I see. Laurelle is going to have to take desperate measures in order to save herself. She is going to have to stay at the academy" Replied Lord Meister (the head Meister who keeps all of the Meister's together to maintain the "Circle of life". So Lord Meister is pretty much the "Circle of life").

"But you can't do that to her! She will not accept her to be indoors for the whole year! I RESIST FOR HER!" yelled Katrina.

"Do you want your friend to be a Meister, or a human? Would you want your friend safe, or in danger? Just think about it" Lord Meister said as he was exiting the dungeon (where his office is).

Days went by as Katrina was still thinking. "Do I want to save my friend, or do I want her to be happy?" questioned Katrina while talking to herself.

Laurelle was still outside at her spot by the river. Thinking to herself "Am I going to die? Why is Katrina not messaging me? Is it because she just doesn't want me to find out? What is going ON?!" Laurelle tries calling Katrina.

"Ring, ring, ring" goes Katrina's phone.

"Katrina Speaking" answered Katrina.

"Hey it is Laurelle! Can we meet up at your place?" asked Laurelle.

Laurelle is at Katrina's house all settled in and asked what's going on.

"Well, the issue is that you do have a problem with your ghost powers, the real issue is… T-that.." it was hard for Katrina to speak because she did not want her friend hurt by all of these issues and changes to her life. But Katrina had to speak so she could save her best friend.

Katrina finally spoke. "Y-you have to stay at the academy…" said Katrina in a very narrow voice.

"W-w-WHAT?! I have to be INDOORS?!" Laurelle yelled in a horrible shock.

"I AM SO SORRY but it is for your safety! I want you to be safe! I am so sorry but you have to or you will be a homeless human being if you do not get saved! You got to trust me! We will be best buds going to school all year!" Katrina spoke.

Laurelle was very shaky and words and pictures were going through her head like a slideshow going so fast. All of the pictures were of her in the future! Dealing with other students but meeting old friends again.

"… Uh… Okay. I will go. But I need to live here! I need a home" Laurelle agreed.

"YAAAAY! Oh we are going to have so much fun at the academy! Plus if you work extra hard, you can get a couple of days off! That means more walking around for you! You might have to be careful though. We need to save your powers. Not to throw them off again" Katrina babbled.

Laurelle was just about to start a new life indoors. Wearing a school uniform, living with her best friend, seeing old friends, meeting new ones, and being INDOORS.

"Oh… My… God…" whispered Laurelle.

-Written By Laurelle Barker


End file.
